Covert and Encrypted Channels
by JRedd7272
Summary: The current story of Tom Howzit, a specially trained Inkling in a special army. Watch is story to soon be a part of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, while also facing trauma of events that happens to him. (Request from a fan of my stories) (Rated T for some swears, and a lot of blood)
1. The Beginning of Operation

**Greetings, everyone! Hear I have another story. Or more of a request. This person wanted his inksona to be a part of my stories, and this story is gonna be there for that.**

**Now, keep in mind that he is gonna play a part now, but since I have SO many OCs, I would not put him in all of my stories, just like a few others. But I'm still making this request story for his main introduction.**

**The story begins now, with 3 chapters planned. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Operative 9! Do you read me?" A voice can be heard from a walkie talkie. Some picks the device up, and the person puts it near his right ear. This person is a male Inkling with purplish-blue hair. He had light skin, and had crimson eyes.

"Yes, sir, I read you loud and clear." The guy responded.

"Okay, we are having a special meeting for a new operation that we have in mind. I would like you to come to HQ immediately." The boss ordered in a strict tone.

"Yes sir." The male Inkling said back.

Since he just got a call from his boss, he was prepared as he already had his gear ready. A dark green camouflage battle-dress uniform with the logo of "Special Forces", which is the group we worked for. He had a "fast" helmet with a Hero Headset replica built inside it, and for his feet, he wore long endurance combat boots.

And in his hands, he held a special weapon. A Scar-L, an old human gun, but refined to shoot ink, like any other shooting weapon. It is very powerful, and its range was as far as the Hero Shot, or the regular Splattershot.

"Tom? Hey, Tom?" A female voice called out. The male Inkling, now known as Tom, turned around. He saw someone coming towards him. This girl is what seemed to be... an Inktoling, which is an Inkling and Octoling hybrid.

She had a large helmet on her head, so her hair was unseen. Tom never knew that. But he just got a glimpse of Octoling eyes, so he assumed the hair was that of an Inkling girl.

And for the girl's outfit, she had the Neo Octoling Armor. All that she told Tom was that it's a "special gift". Like Tom, she had light skin. And also green eyes.

But little does he know...

"Oh, hello, Charlotte." Tom greeted.

"Let me guess. Are you going with the Special Forces Group again?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, that is correct. They called me for an urgent meeting, and I must be on my way." Tom explained.

"Just be careful out there. I want you to stay safe." Charlotte pleaded.

"Don't worry, sister. I will." Tom chuckled.

"I hope so..." Charlotte sighed.

"You're not gonna take your helmet off?" Tom asked.

"No. I don't really want everyone to know my true nature." Charlotte said with a nervous laugh.

"I see. But I can't keep talking for long. I may be late for my meeting." Tom warned. Charlotte gave him a quick hug, and he returned it.

After a few seconds, Tom pulls away.

"I have to go now, Charlotte." He said abruptly. Holding onto his special gun, he ran out the door of his small home, closing it on his way out.

Charlotte sighed as she walked to another room. When arriving there, she heard her phone buzz. She checked who texted her at this time, and it was mainly an alarm.

"Ugh... here we go again..." She groaned. She walked to a shelf in the room she was in right now. On that shelf was two small pieces of seaweed, and the Octoling Shades, along with an Octo Shot.

Charlotte took the helmet off of her head. As it turns out, she is not an Inktoling. She is a pure Octoling. Her hair was short, but her back tips were cut off.

She reached over to the shelf and grabbed the seaweed first. She put the seaweed pieces on each side of her head. When that was done, she grabbed the shades and placed them on her head. And then grabbed her Octo Shot, ready to roll.

"Another day, another meeting." Charlotte told herself. Now that she was all ready, she walked out of the house, heading to the place where the message told her to go.

But what could this place be...?

* * *

***scene: Special Forces HQ***

Tom knocked on the door of the meeting room.

"Come in." A male voice said. Tom opens the door. When he opens it, he enters a bright room with a table and a bunch of chairs. And there were also a lot of Inklings, all wearing the same outfit that Tom had on.

Just with different name tags.

"Have a seat, Tom, my boy. We have something urgent to speak of." The man, who was his boss, told him.

"Okay, sir." Tom responded. He sat down on the only empty chair, which, ironically, was across from his boss.

"Now, Tom, I called you and the rest of the group here for something we have just discovered," He explained, "If you remember the incident of sanitized Octarians roaming around, their numbers of coming in places are just getting bigger by the minute."

"Seriously?!" Tom exclaimed.

"We do not know how this is possible since their leader, Commander Tartar, is defeated," The boss continued, "However, I have word that they may be coming into our HQ faster than any of us know."

"How do we get prepared, sir?" Tom asked.

"I assigned all of you a task to roam around a specific area in search of these sanitized Octolings." Tom's boss replied.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, but the possibilities of them coming is very little." A male Inkling stated.

"Silence! You may never know what dangers lurk ahead," The boss exclaimed, "I want all of you to look everywhere for these creatures. If we are lucky just in time, the New Squidbeak Splatoon may come and help us escape. We have a lot ahead of us."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Tom told him.

"Alright, everyone! Stand up!" The boss commanded. Everyone, including him, stood up.

"We are in a big danger of these sanitized abominations that are multiplying by the minute," He shouted, "So I want all of you to get out of here the best you can! Experienced members like you are gonna come and help you out! Until then, Keep them busy! You got that?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Everyone yelled while saluting.

"Now go out there and make us proud! Let us keep our HQ defensive as much as possible! Let's stop the sanitization once and for all!" The boss screamed. And everyone else marched out of the room.

The boss got a hold of his weapon, which is the same exact thing (the SCAR-L) that everyone else had. Things were about to get inky.

* * *

***scene: Cephalon HQ***

**(This scene takes the exact same time as the Special Forces meeting! :D)**

Octolings were roaming around the HQ. It was specifically in the elite area, as it seemed like today was going to be a very busy day.

"ALL HOSTILE SOLDIERS, STAND TALL FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" A woman's voice screamed, "Elites Jackson, Riley, Emily, Charlotte and Samantha, please report to the meeting room at this time! As I got something REAL good to share with you!"

In the meeting room, there was only one Elite Octoling inside. That elite was none other than Jenny, who was patiently waiting for her chosen soldiers.

There, five Octolings came. Everyone wore the armor. Jackson is a male Octoling with hair similar to Caleb's, but it just black. Riley had the regular Elite look, and so did Emily. But Emily's poofy hair was purple instead of black. And Samantha was a female Elite with short hair wrapped in a small ponytail.

And then there was Charlotte, who had her black hair, and her back tips cut off.

"Ahh, so glad all of you managed to arrive. Sit down." Jenny demanded. Everyone sat down on an empty chair. They all stared at their leader. Jenny just devilishly smiled at them.

"Elite Captain Jenny, so good to see you! What news do you have for us?" Jackson asked.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase," Jenny scoffed, "You see, recently, you all have heard the news of Stella passing away. So I am going to instruct that all of you are gonna start battling harder than ever. And I even know something BETTER when thinking about this!"

"Battling harder where exactly?" Riley questioned, a bored look on her face.

"Well, I'm thinking we all explore places out of Cephalon HQ," Jenny continued, "Maybe look for trespassers back in good ol' Octo Valley, when that was still a place we went to. We'll look for any trespassers, and strike at them the moment they come in!"

"Elite Captain Jenny, I don't suppose that is a good idea." Charlotte groaned.

"You don't SUPPOSE? Oh, Charlotte. I always loved your refusing attitude." Jenny giggled.

"I'm serious, Jenny." Charlotte snapped. Then she stood up.

"Uh... this doesn't look good." Emily cried.

"Soldier, I didn't give any news on you opposing me. Sit back down right this instant." Jenny commanded as she approached Charlotte. Charlotte didn't feel nervous about this.

"Jenny, all of your 'news' have to do with murder. Because that's all you can think about." Charlotte groaned.

"Don't play the blame game knowing another lie, Charlotte," Jenny exclaimed, "I know about your exile. Because of your dumb efforts, you almost managed to take Octavio out of power. I only hired you to go against the Inklings! Now I'm starting to regret my choice of picking YOU!"

"Inklings are not the way you may think, Captain." Charlotte reminded.

"All of the others had a past event with Inklings. And so did you." Jenny said.

"Yes, that is true," Charlotte agreed, "But what you don't get is everything else I know. Because I-"

"Ah tut tut tut! I didn't give you permission to explain a boring bedtime story." Jenny interrupted the soldier. Charlotte just growled in anger.

"When we are done with this meeting... you and I are going to have a private talk." Jenny exclaimed, her eyes glaring into her soul.

"Sure. Captain..." Charlotte snapped. She sat back down in her seat, and Jenny just walked back to continue her plans.

"Charlotte, you have to be careful. Elite Captain Jenny doesn't take anything very lightly." Samantha whispered to her.

"I know, Sammy. She'll know the truth one day." Charlotte sighed.

"Now, allow me to explain to you guys where I am going with this." Jenny said with an evil smile.

***15 minutes later***

"Plan's done. All of you are dismissed." Jenny scoffed.

"Yes ma'am." Everyone shouted with a salute, and standing up. Then they all began to take their leave.

"Not you, Charlotte. You stay right here." Jenny demanded. Charlotte just sighed and closed the door. She walked back to her leader.

Charlotte showed an angry look as she faced her psychopathic leader. Jenny got right in Charlotte's face.

"So you think you're all high and mighty when you start talking to your leader in a rude tone, huh?" Jenny scoffed.

"You have your flaws too, Jenny. I can tell because I've seen you with whatever you try to do." Charlotte explained.

"As if you're not okay with my murders." Jenny groaned.

"It's not only that, Jenny," Charlotte exclaimed, "Your skills are good, yes. I believe in you for that. But you know why you're failing? You don't have patience. Patience is the major flaw that you still hold."

"What are you saying to me soldier?" Jenny asked as she got closer.

"I'm saying that you should work on that, Jenny. And also to consider the other troops," Charlotte continued, "Because they don't get resect from you, and neither do I. What you need to take in mind is to be more respectful to others, and learn patience."

"I'm already strong! I've killed Inklings in the blink of an eye! And I would never listen to your stupid advice!" Jenny yelled.

"I'm trying to HELP you, Jenny! Something you don't ever do!" Charlotte shouted.

"I know everything I do, Charlotte. I have my reasons. I kill for fun, and I have troops to back each other up. That is the bottom line." Jenny explained.

"We can prove it by fighting! I will start a fist fight with you and prove it to you!" Charlotte taunted. Jenny grabbed her shades and put them on the desk.

"You leave me no choice." She said.

***2 minutes later***

Jenny fell down after a major punch on her arm from Charlotte. Jenny had no injuries on her except for a nosebleed. But she didn't mind that.

Charlotte stepped towards Jenny, and the two looked at each other.

"I would continue, but it would be rude to take down my boss for petty arguments. So we're gonna stop there." She said. Jenny got up and glared at her.

"You have a rotten mind to stop there. You do that in the real world, and you're gonna die." She threatened.

"That's my point, Jenny. Regardless of your good skills, it is important to have patience. Have time to plan your next move, and find anything useful." Charlotte reminded. Jenny roughly grabbed Charlotte by her crop top. That really did it.

Jenny was absolutely furious.

"Well then, how about THIS, you little b***h?" Jenny insulted, "I am a killer; I have been, and I always will be. So I'm gonna make a new rule. NEVER leisure me about patience, or anything about giving me any d**n advice! Because if you don't listen to the rules, I'll make your life miserable. Maybe even hang you alive. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am. I understand." Charlotte said meekly. Jenny put Charlotte down.

"Get out of my office now before I go get my knife." Jenny commanded. Charlotte just slightly nodded, and left the office room.

Charlotte began to roam around the HQ again. She was wondering where her other friends were at.

"Charlotte, babe?" A male voice called out. This male was an Inkling with short, blue hair, and casual clothing.

"Oh, Elijah." Charlotte said as the two got closer. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"Elijah, you know you're not supposed to be in here." Charlotte warned.

"I know, babe. I just wanted to see you again." Elijah chuckled.

"Is there... anything that you wanna ask me?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, I'm wondering if you would like to come over to my place. Since we barely see each other." Elijah requested.

"I don't know if I can. The general, or worse, my leader, may find me." Charlotte sighed.

"I'm sure you can find a way." Elijah assured. Charlotte sighed before she made up her mind.

"Okay, in half an hour, I will be there." She said.

"Okay. I will see you there." Elijah replied. He pulled away and continues walking. Charlotte just waves as she saw him getting farther into the distance.

But that was not the time to just be thinking. She had to get ready!

* * *

***scene: A house in a bright and cheery area***

***30 minutes later***

Charlotte arrived at the small house. She wore a casual clothing set: a simple white t-shirt, short black shorts, and some purple sneakers. She had her shades off, and her seaweed ripped off of her head.

She knocks on the door.

"Elijah? Are you here?" She called out. But there was no response. So she decided to wait.

But he wasn't coming. Also, Charlotte could've sworn she heard... someone struggling to breathe.

"Elijah?" Charlotte exclaimed, a little louder this time. She couldn't really take it anymore. So she decided to come right in.

When she came inside after closing the door, she screamed in fear at what she just saw in front of her.

Elijah was on the floor, fatally wounded. He looked almost beaten to death. He was bleeding everywhere, and there was a large stab wound right on his chest, that looked like hs body was gonna be cut open.

"ELIJAH!" Charlotte shrieked as she already felt herself tearing up. She was just completely heartbroken to see him like this.

Elijah slowly opened his eyes, the blood on his chest still leaking out. Charlotte ran over to the Inkling boy and hugged him. Then she started to cry.

"C... Char... lotte..." Elijah uttered.

"Y-Yes, Elijah...?" Charlotte sniffled, looking at him with teary eyes, her vision blurred.

"Even when... *cough* I'm gone, I... I will always love you..." Elijah said quietly. And then he slowly leans forward, and kissed Charlotte on the lips. Charlotte returned the kiss, letting her tears flow down.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds as Elijah suddenly pulled away.

"E-Elijah?! ELIJAH!" Charlotte sobbed. But it was too late. He was already gone. He just let out his final words, and his last request.

Charlotte bawled even louder as she keeps Elijah's limp body close. She was so saddened to see this guy pass away so early in his life. Now that he passed away, they couldn't continue what they wanted to do.

"W-Who would do this? Why does life have to go so horribly?" Charlotte sobbed. She just continued to cry, not over with grieving over the loss of Elijah.

Outside of the house, Jenny can be seen. She had a wide evil smile as she held something in her hand. It was an ultimate edge knife, covered in blood. Which also explains why Jenny had a few blood stains on her.

"You shouldn't have hid your relationship with an Inkling. Now you face the consequences." Was all Jenny said. And then she walks away before she would be caught by Charlotte if she ever came outside.

This wild ride is just getting started...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, everyone. That is the first chapter of this story. Note that I changed some ideas around a bit from what the request gave to me, along with not putting every single idea into it.**

**Also, if you're wondering why Samantha is still alive, it's because this is the real story timeline. She will not die in any of my stories. But I do warn that there IS going to be a death in this story.**

**I'm gonna upload more chapters as soon as possible. Have a great day, and Stay Fresh! :D**

**P.S.: Tom is NOT my character. He belongs to prof . ganki . gaming.**


	2. The New Kamabo Location

**Alright, guys. Here I have another quick chapter of Covert and Encrypted channels. This is gonna have the sanitized Octarians, and also the New Squidbeak Splatoon rescue, so be ready for a little action in this scene.**

**With that short sentence out of the way, I hope y'all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Tom was assigned at a small area located in the Deepsea Metro. This was the place that his boss assigned to him. And unlike all the other places that the other members were in, this area was speculated to have a high warning of sanitized Octarians wandering around.

But Tom is a very special Inkling. He has been trained in combat from his group for many, many years. And as the days went by, he just kept on getting stronger and stronger. And it doesn't look like that is going to stop any time soon.

The Deepsea Metro is a very mysterious place that very few know about. Tom is one of those people. So he knows that traveling to the stations, or unknown locations in this place, requires the subway train.

The train arrives at a new place that no one has been around at yet. The doors slide open, and Tom steps inside. Behind him, there was C.Q. Cumber.

"I do have one last warning to give to you," The sea slug said, "Even I do not know what lurks ahead. Because this isn't a place where the Kamabo Corporation has been at yet, researches to find what you're looking for are little."

"Well, if I don't find anything, I'll at least come back to tell you what I did experience." Tom responded.

"Take care out there." Was all CQ Cumber said before he slithered away. It took him about 15 seconds before he was unseen by Tom. It takes him long to travel places anyway without extending his spikes to become spider-like legs.

The doors close, and Tom walks further into the dark place has was in. No, seriously. It was super dark.

There wasn't any sort of hint on sanitized Octarians. Not even the sanitized ink that they always hold onto. But Tom made sure to keep on exploring.

Eventually, as he kept on adventuring inside the newly founded place, Tom came across a door. It was a pretty large door, but the knob was at a height where Tom can easily reach it.

So Tom tried turning the knob. Surprisingly, the place is unlocked. So Tom opens the door, and slowly walks inside the weird room. Tom didn't know how big the room is, or what stuff is inside. Unlike the station, this room was pitch black.

Tom extended his hand to touch the walls. And he ended up feeling something. What he actually found was a light switch.

Well, that's a good thing.

Tom turned the light switch on. There was only _one _small light bulb. And even as it was turned on, there was barely any light inside. It only gave off a tiny bit, which didn't really help to find out what the room really was.

On the bright side, it's no longer pitch black to make the mission even _harder _than it already is.

Tom closed the door. The lock was on his side as he walked in, so he doesn't have to be worried about getting trapped inside.

_"Operative 9? Do you read me?" _It was Tom's boss. Tom grabbed his walkie talkie, ready to respond.

"I read you loud and clear, sir." He said.

_"You have arrived at the new place, correct?" _The boss asked.

"Affirmative." Tom responded.

_"Good. Make sure to find any clues that will lead up to the mysteries of these sanitized Octarians." _The boss ordered.

"Yes sir." Tom said respectfully. He put his device back down on his belt, and continued to investigate what was inside the room.

Soon, Tom bumped into something. He feels it a little bit, and he realizes that it was a shelf. And Tom immediately found what was on the shelves.

Some items were 8-balls, 8-ball switches, special move cans, armor, a defected Rainmaker, a cut off piece of a tower, and an Octowasher that is turned off. These are some examples that Tom found.

Despite all of those items he found, there was something else that grabbed Tom's interest.

He looked at the lowest part of the shelf, and what he saw was what looked like... stone.

So he inspected more of this stone. Tom immediately recognized what the first one was. The second one was close to the first stone, but it was made from a different material.

"Sir, I've found something you may find useful." Tom said as he grabbed his walkie talkie.

_"What is it?" _Tom's boss asked.

"I have found a piece of the remains of some statue. You know, the one you told everyone about."

_"The NILS statue? With an intact piece in a faraway place?" _

"Yes, sir. I didn't even know the NILS statue would hide some of its remains in a place that none of us have explored. But there is something else, yet so similar, that I found."

_"And that is?"_

"It looks the same as the NILS statue, sir, but I can tell that this second stone is different."

_"Well, does it have any hints on what it could possibly be?" _The boss questioned. Tom inspected the stone piece some more. Eventually, he found something on the back.

"Nothing except one thing, sir. Three letters: GKY." Tom confessed.

_"GKY... I do not feel familiar with that, unfortunately." _The boss said.

"Neither do I, sir. But maybe once we get more information, we may be able to classify what the GKY means." Tom chuckled.

"Okay, Tom," His boss replied, "I suppose those stone pieces are all we need for this mission. If you don't mind, I'd like you to report back to the HQ and show me the stone pieces that you have."

"Yes sir!" Tom exclaimed. He put his device back, and kept the stone pieces in his hand. Tom walked to the door, and begun to open it.

But then he heard the sound of someone aiming a gun at him.

"TARGET ACQUIRED." A robotic voice said. Tom turned around, and he saw that two sanitized Octolings were aiming their Octo Shots at him, ready to attack.

"Oh, boy. Sanitized Octolings, out of all other Octarians." Tom groaned.

"YOU MOVE, WE SHOOT." The same Octoling threatened, getting closer to him. Tom just gets ready for a full on attack.

Then he charges.

But the other Octoling grabbed Tom by his arms, and prevented him from moving. The grasp was pretty tight.

Tom wasn't scared by this. He didn't even try to struggle. Tom is an Inkling that was trained to resist torture. This was the perfect time to unleash that ability on these Octolings.

"EXPLAIN YOUR REASONS, INTRUDER." One of the Octolings pointed their gun at Tom's face. Tom just growled.

"None of your business to know." Was what Tom responded with. That same Octoling was getting angry by that.

"EXPLAIN NOW!" She screamed at him.

"Some major duty of investigation. You guys wouldn't know." Tom scoffed. That made the Octolings more furious by that statement.

So the Octoling began to shoot. But Tom used his legs to kick the Octoling holding him back. That Octoling yelped in pain as she lets go of her captive.

Tom quickly held onto his SCAR-L, and uses that to splat the Octoling with blue ink. The first Octoling was splatted.

"SEEK AND DESTROY." The other one said. And then she began to shoot. Tom just smirked as he slightly turned his head to look at the Octoling.

Tom jumped high, doing a flip in the air. He landed right behind the Octoling. She turned around to try and shoot him. But Tom shot from his weapon before the Octoling's attack was even possible.

The second sanitized Octoling was splatted. Now that _that _small battle is over, Tom made a run for the door.

He opened the door, ran outside, and slams the door shut once he was on the other side. So he began to run back to the train, as it was still waiting for him.

"HALT!" A voice called out. Tom gasped as he slightly turned around. A dozen more sanitized Octolings were there, aiming at him. Tom continued to run forwards.

But more Octolings came. Tom ran back, but the same dozen from behind caught up with him.

Tom just growls, but he was very easy when it comes to keeping calm. Tom pulled out his SCAR-L again, ready for a huge battle.

"Come at me." He taunted. And so, every sanitized Octoling began attacking, depending on what weapon they were using. Most of them had Octo Shots, but some had Rollers, Brellas, and Dualies, for example.

Tom kept on shooting from his own weapon. It was like using any other short-ranged or mid-ranged shooting weapon. But this modified SCAR-L does have its perks when trying to get targets from any sort of direction.

As Tom splatted half of the Octolings already, the ones standing began to corner him. Tom reloaded his SCAR-L by diving in his own ink that was left behind. And then he came back, all reloaded and ready to battle.

Suddenly, one row of Octolings were quickly getting splatted.

"Huh?" Tom was confused, as he didn't even cause that splat. So he looked over, and...

there was a giant, yellow Kraken splatting a bunch of these Octolings. Some of them were distracted to see their "allies" getting slaughtered easily, mainly because of the yellow splotches left from the remains of those splatted Octos.

That gave Tom a chance to attack. So he took out another row of Octolings with his SCAR-L. And it worked out well.

The Kraken reformed back into an Inkling. Tom looked at the Inkling. It was a female with long, yellow hair, and light skin. She wore the Hero Headset with its glowing dots, a black suit with a yellow vest, which is the Hero Jacket, she had black shorts, and she wore the Hero Runners on her feet. She also had a cape with the number 3 on it. And on her hands, she held a Hero Shot.

The girl turned to see Tom, and she just smirked.

But there was only one more row of Octolings left. And they just got more furious by the minute.

"INKOMING!" A male voice screamed. And a red Splat Bomb was thrown. It exploded quickly, so most of them were now splatted. Those that remained have soon met their fate with a Hero Shot.

"There we go. That oughta do it." The same male voice chuckled. The person of that voice chuckled as he walked towards the two. Tom was surprised to see this male squid. Like the girl, the guy had light skin. He had red, spiky hair, and the Hero Headphones around his ears. He wore a Hero Hoodie, an outfit that was all yellow (with a black zipper), black shorts that match the girl's, and also Hero Snowboots on his feet.

And the guy also had a cape. The girl's cape was gray with a white number 3 on it. But the guy's cape was black with a red number 4 on it.

"Uh... who are you two?" Tom asked.

"My name is Mia Ikainkupawa. And this here is my twin brother, Redd Ikainkupawa." The girl replied. The guy, Redd, just smiled. He didn't shudder upon hearing his last name again, unlike with...

a certain other bad guy.

"Agent 3 and Agent 4, at your service. It's recommended that you call us by our Agent names." Redd reminded. Tom walked up to the two agents and shook their hands, one by one.

"Okay, so, uh... how did you even find me, and how did you get here to begin with?" Tom questioned.

"Agent 3 and I received a distress signal coming from the Deepsea Metro. We were the only ones available for that time, so we came to check out who was there." Redd explained.

"We have gotten words of sanitized Octoings. But it didn't bother any of us." Mia added, chuckling.

"I can see you must be very strong, as you took down some of these Octolings by yourself," Redd complimented, "It takes a lot of skill to be able to do that. What's your name, by the way?"

"Tom Flamil Howzit, better known as Operative 9 of the Special Group Forces," Tom explained, "I have been sent here as a request by my boss in order to find the remains of sanitized Octarians so we can end the sanitization once and for all."

"What dd you find exactly?" Mia asked.

"Two pieces of stone. One from the NILS Statue, and another with the letters GKY." Tom answered. Both Mia and Redd were surprised by that. The latter began to speak:

"Wait, did you say GKY?"

"Yeah. Do you have any idea what that means?" Tom questioned.

"GKY is the given name of another statue that Commander Tartar created," Redd explained, "Yes, Tartar actually came back for a short amount of time. He used that statue to try and take over the world as soon as he was done with a friend. But my sister here and I managed to take Tartar down before he could make it to Inkopolis."

"Now we roam for other missions that we are suddenly given. That's the whole ordeal." Mia said with a shrug.

"I appreciate the help, guys," Tom complimented, "I may meet up with you two back in the Square if we do meet again. I just need to return my evidence back to my clan."

"No problem, dude. We'll see you again real soon." Redd snickered.

"Let's all take the train out of here." Mia reminded. And the two Agents walked away. Tom followed the two Agents so he can hop on the train as well.

No squid left behind!

* * *

***later on...***

***scene: Inkopolis Square***

Redd was about to walk inside Deca Tower for some Turf War battles. He was wearing his casual clothing, as his Agent duties were all done. Redd then saw Mia walking beside him, wearing her casual gear.

"Hey, sis," Redd greeted, "Didn't expect to see ya here! You doing some Turf War battles, too?"

"Just a couple. To see how I do." Mia replied.

"Oh, and let me join in as well." A male voice insisted. The twins turned around, and they saw Tom.

He was wearing his casual setup as well: the pilot jacket, a beret on his head, and the armored boots replica.

"Tom! You doing Turf War as well?" Redd asked while smiling.

"Yup! I got a Clash Blaster since this is the casual battling. I would like to know if I can join you guys." Tom requested.

"Yeah, you're in." Mia said.

"Alright!" Tom cheered.

"Let's give it our best shot. May the best squid win, even if all of us are on the same team, or the enemy team!" Redd complimented. He smiles and winks, a sign of how positive he is.

So Redd, Mia and Tom head inside the tower for some Turf War battles. Tom thought about Charlotte a little bit, but he insists that she's going to be fine.

He'll have to tell her about the new evidence that he found during his mission.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for the second chapter! Now, the last chapter (the next one) is going to be a REALLY huge one, with lots happening on this one. So I hope you guys are prepared, cuz I'm gonna try and get this chapter tomorrow. :p**

**If not, I will try getting it the day after. Cuz I have stuff to do as well.**

**Anyway, have a great day, guys, and Stay Fresh! :D**


	3. Death

**And here is the last chapter of Tom's story, and how he ha gotten to be a new part of the main cast. Cuz I do have some other OCs that are technically made by friends.**

**This is the big chapter, so I want to make sure that all of you are prepared for what's expected. All I can tell you is that there's a death in this chapter, so I do say be cautious when you approach. :0**

**With the warning finally done, I just have to say I hope you all are ready for this last chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

After a few Turf War matches upon arriving from the Square, Tom exited the tower, feeling more pumped up than usual. Well, it is a rare time if he is pumped up, considering how serious he is when on the missions that he always goes on.

When Tom kept on walking, he heard someone call his name.

"Tom!" It was Charlotte. She had her helmet back on again to hide her hair. And she was wearing casual clothing.

"Oh, Charlotte! Good to see that you have arrived." Tom greeted.

"It's been rough lately..." Charlotte sighed. Tom immediately caught onto Charlotte's unusual behavior. Yes, she is concerned about him when being in the Special Forces Group, but this was a different type of concern.

And it was the kind that Tom didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Is everything alright, Charlotte? Why would you say your day has been rough?" Tom asked.

"It's just... I've experienced a tragedy, Tom. And it breaks my heart to see that." Charlotte replied. But she didn't want to explain what happened to Elijah.

"No one likes deaths, Charlotte. Neither do I. But it's just all part of life." Tom assured.

"Sure. If you know that person or not." Charlotte groaned.

"Don't worry, sister. We'll just have to toughen it out. Together." Tom said. Charlotte was now in a deep trance.

_"Oh, I know I was adopted, but... I love Tom more than just as a sister." _She thought.

"Hello? Charlotte, ya there?" Tom teased as he waved his hand in front of her face. Charlotte gasped and then shook her head rapidly. She showed direct eye contact to Tom, telling him that she was listening.

"Uh, y-yeah! Sorry, I was just thinking about something." She giggled nervously.

"I have those moments, too. Especially those moments that happened in the past." Tom reminded.

"Yeah..." Charlotte mumbled, looking down.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Tom yelped as he had a shocked look on his face, "I found something very important during my mission! I have to show it to my boss!"

"Okay, you go ahead and do that. I will wait for you back home." Charlotte said.

"I will." Tom responded. Then he ran off so he can show his boss what he found at the mysterious area in the Deepsea Metro.

"Oh! Wait, Tom!" Charlotte yelped.

"Yes?" Tom asked as he stopped in his tracks, turning around.

"I think I saw your friends earlier, and... I think I saw someone that I know as well. Could we stop by and look around?" Charlotte requested.

"Sure. If ya want to. Let's not make it too long, though." Tom answered.

* * *

***scene: Special Forces Group HQ***

Tom opened the door to the meeting room. From there, he was greeted by his boss. No one else was in the room except for him. Maybe the rest were still exploring, or hoping to find something useful.

They may be close, but it does make them wonder if the truth about the sanitized Octarians is true.

"Ah, Tom. You have the items, correct?" His boss asked.

"Yes, I do, sir. Here you go." Tom gave his boss the two stone pieces he found. The boss put them on a desk, which had a scanner on it. So the boss decided to use that scanner to gather information about the two pieces.

Tom's boss decided to go for the NILS Statue piece first, as that is the statue that the group was familiar with.

"Yes, just as I predicted." The boss mumbled. He turns towards Tom, who saluted.

"Tom, my boy, the NILS statue, has no change," Tom's boss reminded, "There are only stains of pink ink that are quickly washing away. But this machine is highly technological, so I've been able to gather something new that I haven't figured out yet."

"Oh?" Tom mumbled.

"The person who caused the destruction of the NILS Statue, and defeated Tartar. It seems to be of someone that goes by the name of... Caleb Kyodofuan." The boss explained. Tom thought about what he said.

But he just shook his head, as he was unfamiliar.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Was what Tom said.

"Understandable." His boss replied. So now that the NILS Statue was scanned, Tom's boss scanned the other stone piece left.

The results came in as the scanning ends. The boss was astounded by the results.

"Inkredible..." He mumbled.

"What is it, sir?" Tom asked.

"*ahem* Tom, the letters GKY were the symbols of another statue that Tartar seemed to have created," His boss explained, "Though, this begs the question how Tartar was able to build this 'GKY Statue' so quickly after the destruction of the NILS Statue was gone."

"But it's been theorized that Tartar died from the NILS Statue's fall." Tom reminded.

"That's what they think. Tartar is an AI, so it was possible that he would come back." The boss said.

"Oh..." Tom slightly looked down as he thought of that.

"But we have nothing to worry about. Because all of us here know that Tartar is gone for good." The boss chuckled.

"Yeah. But we still have some more threats to watch out for. Especially those sanitized Octarians." Tom said.

"Without their leader, they are almost easy to defeat. But yes, we do have to watch out for anything else that comes our way." His boss responded.

_"But I wonder what those could be..." _Tom thought.

"Anyway, Tom, you are free to go now," The boss said, "I already have enough info I need. You can continue finding something else if you want me to scan it, and learn something else. Otherwise, you can do whatever you would want to do."

"Yes, sir!" Tom replied. So, without anything else to do, he decides to head on back home. Tom leaves the meeting room, and closes the door on his way out.

He thought if Charlotte would be able to withstand all of the info that he has gotten about the sanitized Octarians.

* * *

***scene: Village far from Inkopolis***

Tom opened the door to his small home. He closed the door, and locked it once he went inside.

"Tom?" Charlotte called out. Tom went further into his house. He saw Charlotte sitting on the chair in the living room.

"Hey, Charlotte. You're back already?" Tom questioned.

"Yeah. I didn't want to waste anymore time heading on back home." Charlotte responded.

"Well, I'm finally back from my missions. I am officially dismissed, so now we can just relax." Tom explained.

"Heh heh, the fact we're gonna relax together just blows my mind, considering how busy the two of us are." Charlotte chuckled.

"Yes, I feel you for that. But I still may feel some stress of coming back, just in case something dire happens unexpectedly." Tom warned.

"Aw, don't think about it too much. We all need to just vent. Plus, I feel the same stress that you do in my own job." Charlotte sighed.

She thought about what happened recently as they headed to another person's house.

* * *

***many minutes ago, back in Inkopolis Square...***

_"Wait," An innocent Octoling girl with pink hair said quietly, "So... b-both of you have really special jobs all of a sudden...?"_

_"Well, I've always been in the army for so long, but I can't stand it there, Aaliyah. So I mainly just spend time with my brother here." Charlotte explained._

_"O-Oh..." Aaliyah mumbled._

_"I don't even know what Charlotte goes through down there," Tom whispered as he cautiously approached Aaliyah, "Sometimes, I see her come home looking scared, angry, or stressed. It really bothers me."_

_Tom then hugs Aaliyah, which made her gasp quietly._

_"It makes me want to go there to help her. She was adopted to my family, and I just wanna help her..." Tom sighed. Aaliyah understood what Tom meant by that, so she hugs back._

_She does like hugs after all._

* * *

***back in the present time***

"Charlotte?" Tom asked.

"Oh, sorry, Tom. Just... daydreaming again." Charlotte apologized.

"Like I said before, it happens to me a lot as well." Tom sighed. Then suddenly, he got an urgent message from his walkie talkie. He could've sworn he heard yelling, and rapid beeping notifications as a result.

"'Scuse me a sec. I have to take this." Tom insisted. Charlotte just nodded, and Tom runs off to another room.

"Hello?" Tom put his device near his ear once he was in another room.

_"TOM! Are you at your village right now?!" _His boss screamed.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Tom asked.

_"You need to get out of there now! I don't have time to explain, but you just need to go!" _The boss yelled.

"Why though? What's coming here?" Tom exclaimed.

_"I think they might be coming now... but I'll just tell you that there's-" _The boss started, but then the communication was cut off by a static sound affect.

"Sir? SIR, DO YOU COPY?!" Tom shouted. He tried to recalibrate the device to keep in touch with his boss.

_CRASH!_

That was the sound of someone breaking into his house. He had no idea what it was, but he wanted to check it out. He abandoned his walkie talkie, and went back into the living room to see where the sound was coming from.

There were a bunch of Octolings, all coming into the house. Charlotte tried to attack them to leave, but there was too many of them.

"Charlotte! We have to escape!" Tom yelled.

"But our home! Where are we gonna go?!" Charlotte shouted.

"I don't know, but we will find something out! LET'S JUST GO!" Tom shrieked. There was no other choice for these two. So, Tom and Charlotte exited the house. The Octolings tried to attack him, but it was too late.

Fortunately, Tom had his SCAR-L on him when returning to the boss last time, so he fended off those Octolings one by one.

But more just kept coming. And they didn't even know why that was possible. But there was a more horrible sight that they were seeing.

Their own village hometown was being burned down and attacked. Innocent people were fleeing, and Octolings just kept forcing them to leave. But there were some who got splatted when trying to escape the village.

"W-Wha..." Tom was in utter shock, and he fell to his knees. Charlotte gasped as she kneels down to try and comfort him. But this scene in itself was too much for them to bear.

Their home was getting destroyed. It kinda reminded of of the time when his parents were murdered in a similar massacre that involved evil Octolings.

"It really hurts you to see great destruction, doesn't it?" A rude female voice said. Charlotte growled in anger as who she just heard. The person saying that sentence came closer to the two.

That person is Jenny.

"Elite Captain Jenny... you caused this, didn't you?" Charlotte growled. Tom was just surprised to see this ongoing conversation.

"Not only do you almost destroy Octavio's home with your 6-month exile... but you still have a GOOD SIDE and care for your own small home?" Jenny scoffed.

"I would never want to truly live in a place like Cephalon HQ." Charlotte groaned.

"Why not? I was able to put you in part of my truth. Am I going to regret it even more?" Jenny teased.

"You're sick in the head, Jenny! Even the rest of the team know that!" Charlotte snapped.

"The problem is that you're siding with Inklings. You know what that means to me?" Jenny questioned, "I know exactly what it means. You've done it for a long time, and I let it slide. But as if this day forward... you are now a traitor."

Jenny showed a wicked smile, and Charlotte was just angry on how scary this woman can be.

"Now, why don't you hold still and wait for an attack, or you can just run off like a coward?" Jenny suggested. Tom was pretty angry by that as well, even with so much shock inside of him right now.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE A STEP FORWARD!" Charlotte screamed, and threw a punch at Jenny.

But Jenny caught the punch just in time.

"Get real, Charlotte. I am your leader, so I will prevail over you." She mocked. Then she pins Charlotte down. But Charlotte managed to kick Jenny off of her, and knock her back a little bit.

Jenny just grinned evilly as he pulls out her sword.

"Let's play." She said. And thus, Jenny and Charlotte began their tough battle against each other.

"There! It's the Special Forces boy! GET HIM!" Another elite Octoling yelled. Tom used this time to fight against those two Octolings. He even tried to help out Charlotte to defeat Jenny, but he wasn't able to multitask so easily.

It was a long and brutal battle. The village was just abandoned at this point. No one was going to come back here. And yet, there were two good people who are fighting for their lives.

After 5 more minutes of a devastating battle, Tom splatted the two elite Octolings. He was reloading his SCAR-L, but it would take a while, which was leaving him vulnerable in this situation.

Jenny noticed Tom reloading, so she decided to use this time to attack him.

"I got you in my sights." She giggled. She tightened her grip on her sword, and ran towards Tom.

"TOM!" Charlotte shrieked. She then ran over to him. Tom got up and gasped as he was about to be attacked big time.

But before Jenny landed, Charlotte ran in front of him, her arms out wide, as a way of protecting him.

Jenny's sword ended up going right through Charlotte's stomach. Charlotte gasped loudly as the sword cut through her body. Jenny then took the sword out, now covered in blood.

Tom's eyes were wide as he saw his sister get impaled by the Octo Sword.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He bellowed. Charlotte layed down on the floor, as the pain was really starting to set in. She was barely alive, constantly gasping to stay just for a little longer.

Tom was on the verge of crying, as he saw his own adopted sister dying in front of his own eyes. Jenny leaned down and licked some of Charlotte's leaking blood, just for a taste test in her eyes.

"Foolish b***h. You deserted Octavio. Now you are feeling the wrath of death itself." Jenny mocked. Charlotte's helmet fell off, which revealed her hair.

"T-To... Tom... *cough*" Charlotte uttered.

"C-Charlotte?" Tom hiccuped.

"T-That special weapon you have... please take good *cough* care of it..." Charlotte said quietly, "A-And also, I... *cough cough* I have... one request..."

"Yes...?" Tom asked.

"C... Come... closer..." She pleaded. And so, Tom came closer to her, as Jenny was getting really impatient.

Charlotte then kissed Tom on the lips. Tom was surprised that actually happen.

"I... I know I was adopted to *cough* be your sibling... but recently, and maybe f-for a long time, I-I... had feelings for you..." Charlotte explained.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Tom mumbled. He looked at Charlotte. She had her eyes open, but she wasn't even talking, nor moving at all.

"Charlotte! CHARLOTTE!" Tom screamed as he rapidly shook her. But she was already gone. Her last words have already been said.

Tom looked at Jenny, his vision blurred with all those tears he had in his eyes. Jenny pointed her sword at his face, devilishly smiling.

"We will meet again someday." She said. Then she turns into her octopus form, and super jumps away. Tom was still sad, grieving over the loss of his adopted sister, or deceased girlfriend, since that was a kiss on the lips.

Jackson, Riley, Emily and Samantha arrived at the scene. The group were surprised to see that Charlotte was gone.

"CHARLOTTE! NOOOO!" Jackson cried.

"Why? Why couldn't we make it in time?" Emily sobbed.

"We were too slow! We're for shame on this!" Riley yelled. Samantha approached the dead Charlotte, and checked her pulse.

"She... she really is gone..." Sam mumbled.

"Ack!" Tom yelped as he backed away from the Octoling group.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. Don't worry, we're on Charlotte's side." Samantha assured.

"She... she had to die in front of my eyes..." Tom sobbed.

"If only we came sooner. We could've prevented this.." Jackson sighed. Tom just hid his face. The loss was too much to bear for him.

_"Tom. Do not worry." _Charlotte's voice was heard. However, Tom could only hear it.

"Charlotte?" Tom asked.

_"I'm in your head, Tom. I'll still be there with you." _Charlotte said kindly.

"R-Really?" Tom mumbled, "But... after that moment, I cannot bear it. I-"

"Uh, guy? Who are you talking to?" Samantha asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"N-No one!" Tom yelped as he faced Samantha.

"Sure..." Sam groaned, "Anyway, we're going to host a funeral for Charlotte in a couple days. The rest of us in the group are planning it. You seemed like you were close to her, so you're free to come."

"I will." Tom said.

"Okay. All of us will see you there..." Sam replied. She carried the limp Charlotte in her hands, and walked away. The other elites walked with her.

Tom will never forget this moment. But he will have Charlotte still talk to him, in his head.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for Tom's story, and how he'll play a major part in my stories when I decide to make a story with him in it. :)**

**Yes, sad as this is, moments like these happen. Some of my OCs have similar tragedy experiences, no matter who they might be.**

**Anyway, guys. I have a huge crossover story to work on. Stay Fresh, and see you next time! :D**


End file.
